


Цепи

by Tyusha



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bondage, Chains, Established Relationship, Humor, Light BDSM, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, chain bondage
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyusha/pseuds/Tyusha
Summary: Зоро и Санджи приготовили Усоппу прекрасный подарок, но что-то пошло не так.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Usopp/Sanji
Kudos: 1





	Цепи

– Потому что вы все делаете неправильно! – Усопп аж подпрыгнул на месте.   
– Заткнись, – Санджи сжал зубами сигарету. Не зажженную, потому что в мастерской не курят – за этим правилом Усопп следил всегда и очень злился, когда Санджи забывал.   
– Я серьезно, вы без меня Великого вообще ничего не можете.   
– Я тоже серьезно. Заткнись.   
– Так вы ничего не сделаете. Зоро, чего ты нежничаешь? Давай сильнее. Но не слишком, иначе Фрэнки вас убьет, а я добавлю.   
– Я не нежничаю, оно просто не хочет держаться, – Зоро перехватил молоток и, размахнувшись посильнее, попал точно по краюшку шляпки. Гвоздь послушно загнулся в сторону, но в глубже в дерево не вошел. – Черт… А может и так сойдет?   
Санджи только успел открыть рот, чтобы сказать, что он думает о криворуких мечниках, как Усопп перебил его.   
– Ты что! Оно же держаться не будет. Давай выгибай его обратно, – Усопп поерзал, позвякивая цепями. Частично от неудобства, частично от нетерпения. Чуть повернул голову, боднув ногу Санджи. – А тут что у нас?   
– Я почти разобрался, как оно должно крепиться. Зоро, погоди. Мне кажется, вот эта штука должна быть сверху, а твоя внизу.   
Зоро, наконец справившийся с первым гвоздем и взявшийся за второй, мрачно посмотрел на Санджи. Но в его глазах не было и намека на издевательство. Зато Усопп смеялся уже открыто.   
– Да какая разница?.. Они же одинаковые.   
– Мне кажется, эта больше.   
– А мне кажется, у тебя проблемы со зрением.   
– А у тебя с мозгами.   
– А ты просто дурак.   
– Сам балда.   
– Придурок.   
– Овощ.   
– Усопп, ну скажи ему! – закричали они в два голоса, и Усопп поморщился, жалея, что скованными руками не может ни заткнуть уши, ни заткнуть их. Он выдохнул, сдержав смех, и напомнил.  
– Вы сами отказались от моей помощи. Я бы уже все сделал…   
Под двумя злыми, но упрямыми взглядами Усопп смирился и продолжил.   
– Санджи, не важно, где какое крепление висит. Но, Зоро, поверни свое на девяносто градусов, иначе цепь повесить и закрепить будет невозможно.   
– Черт… И как его?..  
– Гвоздодер у Фрэнки. Мой кое-кто нечаянно выбросил в море в приступе ревности. Кто же это был…   
Зоро, чертыхаясь, полез наверх, искать Фрэнки. А Санджи присел обратно, перебирать и раскладывать детали.   
Усопп всегда был только за эксперименты – будь они в мастерской или в постели. И когда его парни спустились к нему с горящими глазами и побрякивающим мешком, Усопп заинтересовался и был готов на все. Он не сопротивлялся, когда ему сковывали руки и надели кандалы на ноги – прочные, Усопп вряд ли смог бы их разорвать, даже если бы захотел.   
Когда к кандалам прицепляли цепь, Усопп только вздыхал – Зоро и Санджи спорили, у каждого было свое мнение, как, куда и в какой последовательности лучше цеплять. Усопп старательно не вмешивался, зная, его не послушают. Ни Зоро, ни Санджи не заметили закатанных глаз своего «пленника».   
А когда встал вопрос куда, собственно, цеплять оковы, Санджи и Зоро сникли, обводя взглядом гладкие стены мастерской, на которых висели разве что чертежи усопповых изобретений да пометки о правильном уходе за растениями. Игривое настроение Усоппа улетучилось окончательно, но упрямство его парней было неизменным.   
– Я это предвидел, – хмыкнул Санджи, достав спички с ближайшей полки. И тут же положив их обратно, оглушенный яростным криком. Он достал крепежи и кинул один в Зоро.   
– Ты же не против? – поднял он бровь, глянув на Усоппа. Тот покачал головой.   
– Давай я сделаю, а потом разрешаю делать со мной все, что угодно.   
Два возмущенных вопля были ему ответом – мол, они хотели сделать приятное и вообще Усопп должен заткнуться и не лезть под руку. Мужики они или нет?!  
Усопп подтвердил, что таких мужицких мужиков за всю жизнь не встречал, и не стал добавлять, что таких неумелых тоже. Усопп с удовольствием заметил, что даже два года назад он лучше обращался с инструментами, чем Зоро и Санджи вместе взятые.   
Зоро вернулся с гвоздодером, и Усопп повернул голову к нему – насколько смог.   
– У меня руки затекли.   
– Потерпи немного, – Зоро перешагнул через него, попутно взъерошив волосы. – Скоро все будет готово. А пока не порть настрой.   
– Настрой, да?.. – неслышно выдохнул Усопп. Никакого настроя у него давно не осталось – лопатки больно царапались о пол, лодыжки под кандалами чесались, а руки неприятно кололо, когда он попытался хоть немного разработать кисти. Конечно же, он мог потребовать освободить его – да что там, он и сам мог бы освободиться. Замок на наручных кандалах очень удачно располагался под пальцами (их застегивал Санджи и явно учел это на случай непредвиденных ситуаций), но Усопп предпочел потерпеть. Он так редко видел, как Зоро и Санджи работают вместе, что каждый раз был как праздник. И трудились они ради него – хоть Усопп и не мог сказать, кому этот эксперимент понравился бы больше. От знания этого становилось тепло и можно было пережить многое. В самом деле, в его жизни это связывание пока было самым приятным из всех. А ему было из чего выбирать.   
Но унять свой язык он все равно не мог. Да и не хотел.   
– Зоро, на девяносто градусов, а не на сто восемьдесят. Санджи, бить надо по гвоздю, а не по пальцам. И кидать молотком в связанного человека тем более не надо! Ай! Зоро! Санджи меня обижает. Поцелуй шишку. Зоро? Ты спишь? Санджи, он храпит уже, а я не дотягиваюсь пнуть.   
– Усопп. Если ты заткнешься, дело пойдет быстрее.   
– И я не сплю, я думаю.   
– Если я заткнусь, вам будет, во-первых, скучно, а во-вторых, вы опять напортачите. Санджи, вот что я говорил про пальцы?   
Санджи лишь зашипел в ответ, сдерживая ругань – цветок, который Усопп держал рядом с рабочим столом и нежно называл малюткой, приговаривая, каким большим тот вырастит, слишком бурно и агрессивно реагировал на ругань Санджи. Усопп говорил, что обычно ласковый цветок так отвечает лишь на грубый голос и интонацию – опасность, по его мнению, – но Санджи видел, с каким прищуром цветок смотрит на него, ожидая, когда он не сдержится, чтобы опутать стеблями и ужалить колючками. На Зоро цветок так никогда не реагировал, Санджи проверял.   
– Готово, – Зоро поднялся – полностью довольный и гордый собой, посмотрел на Усоппа. Тот бы даже зааплодировал, если б мог в таком положении.   
– Молодец, – сказал он без тени издевки. А вот Санджи передразнил как раз наоборот.   
– Ага, молодец, и года не прошло.   
– Кто бы говорил.   
– Я тоже закончил.   
– Ребята, вы молодцы, я в вас так верил! А теперь давайте последнюю и покончим с этим.   
С последним дело пошло и правда быстрее. И они даже не подрались, хотя и очень хотели – Усопп оценил старание. Они закончили, повернулись к нему, бросив лишние детали на пол в углу, а инструменты убрав на стол – Усопп никогда не позволял наводить порядок или что-то переставлять в его мастерской. Санджи подхватил его под спину, помогая сесть и облокотиться на его грудь. А Зоро присел между ног, уперев рукой в бедро, и легко поцеловал в губы.  
– А я быстрее кока закончил, – прошептал он и Усопп не мог не фыркнуть. Методы Зоро выпрашивать похвалу его одновременно умиляли и смешили. Но больше все же умиляли. И Усопп с чувством поцеловал его в нос, будто бы говоря «я горжусь тобой», а еще говоря «ты такой идиот».   
– Можем продолжить, – прошептал Санджи, прикусив ухо Зоро, что тот зарычал.   
– Только мне сначала в туалет надо, – Усопп и не думал переходить на шепот.   
Молчание было ему ответом.   
– Серьезно?   
– Более чем.   
– Потерпеть вот вообще нельзя?   
– Я давно терплю.   
– А раньше сказать можно было?   
– А раньше вы были заняты, не хотел отвлекать. Знаешь, как раздражает, если от работы отвлекают.   
– Ты и так отвлекал.   
– Я помогал и советовал.   
– Ну конечно…   
– Так вы развяжите меня? Мне очень надо.   
– Так иди.   
– Умеешь ты портить настроение…   
– Издеваетесь?   
Санджи застонал, а Зоро громко выдохнул, но все же пошли за ключами. Без цепей ногам было хорошо, а рукам еще лучше. Усопп размял кисти, потянулся и покрутился в стороны, разминая тело.   
– Иди уже.   
– Быстрей только.   
– Ага, щас, минутку… – Усопп подошел к ним, оттесняя к стене. Поцеловал одного и другого, по очереди, глубоко и нежно, Санджи прикусил нижнюю губу, а Зоро лизнул в уголок – они так и не заметили, как цепь аккуратно пристроилась в крепежах на стене, а кандалы на их руках. Громкий щелчок вернул их к реальности. – Я скоро вернусь. Подождите меня здесь.   
Усопп облизнулся, отходя на безопасное расстояние. Прикованные друг к другу Зоро и Санджи выглядели прекрасно. Усопп прикинул – голые и скованные по всем правилам еще на две руки и ноги они выглядели бы еще более привлекательно. Для этого нужно еще подождать – но у Усоппа есть время.   
– Скоро буду, – повторил он еще раз, выбегая из мастерской и закрывая дверь. Проклятия сыпались в его сторону, но Усопп лишь крикнул в ответ «я вас тоже люблю» и повернул ключ. Не нужно, чтобы их в таком состоянии видел кто-нибудь из команды. Они держали его скованного несколько часов, но Усопп ни разу не злопамятный и совсем не мстительный. Он просто отошел в туалет – но кто же знал, что Фрэнки попадется ему на пути и Усоппу придется завязать разговор про оружие. А что он потом час сидел у двери в мастерскую и прислушивался к слабым стонам, – так погода хорошая.   
Усопп вернулся через пару часов к довольным и почти расслабленным парням. Он знал, что они будут потом мстить и он не отделается простым связыванием. Но, снимая остатки одежды и прочно сковывая ноги, он мог лишь радоваться – эксперимент прошел более чем удачно.


End file.
